See Evil Hear Evil Speak Evil
by BaDdKiTtIe847922
Summary: When Phoebe starts to fall in love with Cole again, she expects Cole to return the feelings. But when he doesn't Phoebe does something unbelievable...turn over to the dark side. Can somebody help her?


(Phoebe was looking at old pictures of her and Cole in the living room. She couldn't stop thinking of him. I wonder what Cole's doing right now? Why the hell am I thinking about Cole? I wonder if Cole is naked? What am I doing thinking about my ex-husband? Oh man, he's probably getting home from work right now, he's probably exhausted. He'll probably be getting undressed right now. Oh man I wanna touch him so bad. What's wrong with me? Phoebe was in a hard thinking state about Cole. Just then Piper walked in and was putting her jacket on a hanger.)  
Piper: Hey, Pheebs. Whatcha doing?  
(Phoebe looked up at Piper who was putting her purse and keys on the table.)  
Phoebe: Oh just looking at some pictures. Thinking about what to throw away and cut out.  
(Piper walked into the living room and sat next to her little sister.)  
Piper: Your going to keep all your pictures of Cole?  
(Piper looked at her sister.)  
Phoebe: No, I'm burning all of them.  
(Phoebe looked at her. Piper looked down at the pictures.)  
Piper: How about the pictures of you and Cole?  
Phoebe: I'm cutting him out of them and burning them.  
(Phoebe looked down at Piper.)  
Phoebe: Ya know. I feel like doing this in my room. Okay?  
(Piper looked at Phoebe confused.)  
Piper: Okay.   
(Phoebe pushed all her pictures and other stuff in a box. She picked up her coffee and ran upstairs leaving her older sister sitting there.)  
Piper: Well that went well. Didn't it?  
(Piper looked down at her round stomach. She got up and walked to the kitchen rubbing her stomach. She turned on the stove and went to the refrigerator. Piper was going through the 'frig trying to find the meat, then Leo orbed in.)  
Piper: Hi hunny.  
(Piper said from the refrigerator.)  
Leo: Hey. Where are Phoebe and Paige?  
(Piper closed the refrigerator and turned around to look at her husband. She kissed him and turned to look at the stove.)  
Piper: Paige is at Ava's and Phoebe's upstairs.  
Leo: Okay.  
(Piper looked at Leo.)  
Piper: Are you home for the rest of the night?  
Leo: Yes, unless they call for me.  
Piper: Okay.  
Leo: How are my babies?  
(Piper refocused on the stove.)  
Piper: Were fine.  
(Leo hugged Piper from behind and rubbed her tummy. Piper held onto Leo's hands. Up in Phoebe's room. She is looking at Cole and her smiling. There was a knock at her door.)  
Phoebe: Come in.  
(Piper came in and looked at her.)  
Piper: It's just the three of us tonight. Paige and Ava are both on dates. So it's just you, Leo, and me.  
(Phoebe looked at her feet.)  
Phoebe: Actually, it's just you and Leo. Cause I'm not hungry, sorry.  
Piper: No problem.   
(Piper smiled at Phoebe. Phoebe just stared at her sister.)  
Piper: Are you okay?  
Phoebe: I'm fine.  
(Piper nodded her head.)  
Piper: Okay.  
(Piper opened up the door and left Phoebe alone. Phoebe sat on her bed; she picked up a picture of Cole and sighed. Downstairs, Piper and Leo are having a candlelight dinner.)   
Piper: This is nice.  
Leo: Yeah. I guess.  
Piper: Yeah, it would be better with Paige and Phoebe. No offense you guys.  
(Piper looks at Leo and her stomach. Leo laughs.)  
Leo: Its okay.  
(Piper smiled. Paige orbs in with Ava.)  
Paige: Demon! Demon!   
(Piper and Leo stand up.)  
Piper: Where?  
Ava: At the restaurant! They just shimmered in and started throwing energy balls.  
(Leo grabs Piper's hand and they orb out with Paige and Ava. Upstairs Phoebe picks up her cell phone and looked in her phone book under penthouse. There it is the penthouse number.)  
Phoebe: Just call him.  
(She dialed the penthouse number and waited anxiously to hear Cole's voice.)  
Cole: Hello, this is Cole Turner, I can't make it to phone right now, so just leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you. BEEP.  
Phoebe: Hi Cole, its Phoebe. I know your not expecting me to call but...I know its late but...I'll take up you're afford on dinner. Just call me whenever you want to go. Bye.  
(Phoebe closed her cell phone and went back to her pictures. At the penthouse, Cole is just getting home from work. He looked at his answering machine. He has one new message.)  
Answering Machine: You have one new message. Hi Cole, it's me Phoebe. I know your not expecting me to call but...I know its late but...I'll take up you're afford on dinner. Just call me whenever you want to go. Bye. End of new message.   
Cole: Phoebe...is this one of your lame jokes again to tease me?  
(He picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell.)  
Phoebe: Hello?  
(Phoebe yawned.)  
Cole: Hey it's Cole.  
(In Phoebe's room. She sat up straight.)  
Phoebe: Oh hi.   
Cole: Why are you doing this? Are you trying to play with me? I know your just doing this to tease me!  
Phoebe: No, Cole. I really want to go out to dinner with you. I'm not trying to play with you. I really want to give our love a chance. C'mon Cole you know I would never do that to you…Oh my god, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to...what is this payback? Look I told you I'm sorry. I really am.  
Cole: I don't believe you.  
Phoebe: Fine don't believe me. Stay away from me. You hurt me really bad. I know I hurt you too but I said I was sorry. But if you won't accept my apology then fine. Bye this is the last time you'll ever talk to me.  
Cole: I hurt you?  
Phoebe: Good-bye Cole Turner.  
(Phoebe closed her cell and buried her head in her hands crying. Phoebe got up and took all the pictures of Cole and her and threw them out the window. She got up and went to the attic. She flipped through the Book of Shadows trying to find a spell. She finally found one, To Hurt a Love Who Hurt You. Phoebe lit a candle and held it. She had tears streaming down her face.)  
Phoebe:   
This love shall never love me again   
This love shall never have compassion,  
Desire, or passion for me again  
He shall be burned forever on what he did to me  
So make sure Cole will be burned for life for hurting others  
And me.  
(Phoebe closed her eyes and the candle flickered then went out. Phoebe smiled an evil smile and walked to her bedroom leaving the book open. A couple of minutes later, Phoebe ran back in. Instead of shutting the book, she flipped through the book again. She stopped at a potion to become more powerful. She smiled again. She looked at the potion recipe and she needed to drink it. Phoebe brought the book downstairs and started making the potion.)  
Phoebe: Ginger wheat? What the hell is ginger wheat?  
(Phoebe looked in the cabinet she found a potion labeled to become more powerful. She sighed and tossed the potion out the window. Phoebe took the potion and drank it. Leo had just orbed in.)  
Leo: Phoebe, no!  
(Phoebe ignored him and drank the potion. A red orb went through her body.)  
Leo: Phoebe that potion will turn you evil!  
Phoebe: Who cares? Blame Cole.  
(Phoebe burped out a pink orb and rolled her eyes.)  
Phoebe: I'm fine.  
(She fainted. Leo ran over. Later that morning, Phoebe is unconscious lying on her bed. Piper, Paige, and Leo are standing outside her door.)  
Piper: Heal her!  
Leo: I can't heal her.  
Piper: Why not?  
Leo: I told you she's evil now.  
Piper: How?  
Leo: When I came back to the manor to grab the spell, I saw Phoebe drinking the potion you made when Prue died.  
Piper: Oh my god. The one to become evil?  
Leo: Yeah. So I think Phoebe's evil now.  
(They heard Phoebe laugh in her room. They all ran in. Phoebe was wearing different clothes, a tight black tank top and tight dark jeans.)  
Phoebe: How did you know I became evil?  
(She shimmered out. They all looked at each other.)  
Piper: One of you. Orb me to Cole's.  
(Leo and Paige orbed Piper to Cole's. At the penthouse, Cole's cell rings.)  
Cole: Hello? Phoebe?  
Phone: Turner, this is Michaels, get in here now or you are fired.  
Cole: Then I guess I'm fired.  
(Cole hangs up the phone. Piper, Paige and Leo walk into the penthouse.)  
Cole: Where's Phoebe?  
Piper: What happened to you two?  
Cole: Do you have to know?  
Paige: She's evil.  
Cole: Oh thanks. Now she'll love me, I'll go find my love!  
Piper: Hold on Cole we know where she is. Just tell us what happened last night.  
Cole: Basically, she's pissed off at me for turning her down.  
Piper: What are you talking about?  
Cole: She called me and told me she wanted to go out with dinner with me. I turned her down so she said that we aren't going to talk with each other for a long time.  
Paige: That's why she became evil because she was mad at you. Thanks a lot Cole. For once your useful for something.  
(The sisters walk out of the penthouse. Leo looks up.)  
Leo: Their calling. I'll see you guys later.  
Piper: All right.  
(He kisses Piper and orbs. Paige grabs Piper's arm and orbs out. At the manor, evil Phoebe is sitting in Piper's room blowing up her stuff. Paige and Piper orb in the kitchen and Piper pauses for a second and looks up at the ceiling.)  
Piper: Do you hear that?  
(They orb upstairs and see Phoebe sitting on Piper's bed smiling.)  
Phoebe: Hi sisters.  
(Piper looks around and her mouth drops. Her and Leo's wedding picture, her favorite jacket Prue gave her, the necklace Leo gave her, and the picture of her, Paige, and Phoebe with Leo are ruined. A tear falls down Piper's face. Phoebe smiles evilly.)  
Phoebe: Sorry. I hate those things.  
Paige: Phoebe, we know that Cole hurt you but you can't do this. You're hurting yourself and us.  
Phoebe: So. Who cares about me? I had a premonition a couple of days ago, you remember the Angel of Destiny?   
Paige: Yeah.  
(Piper starts crying harder, Paige holds her.)  
Phoebe: Well in this premonition, he said you could bring Prue back but you had to trade. Ya know Charmed One for Charmed One.   
(Piper looks up at her evil sister.)  
Piper: And we traded you.  
Phoebe: No actually it was you who traded me because you thought that Paige was better.  
(Phoebe looked at Piper. A tear fell down Phoebe face, she wiped it away quickly and shimmered away.)  
Paige: I think that was another reason why she became evil.  
(Piper doesn't say anything.)  
Paige: Piper?  
Piper: I did trade her.  
(Paige looked at Piper.)  
Paige: What?  
(Another tear fell down her face.)  
Piper: You heard me. The Angel of Destiny came when you were with Ava. Phoebe had gotten me mad when she took my jacket on a date and came back with a coffee stain all over it. It was the white one and I could never get the stain out of it. So when the Angel of Destiny came I really wanted Prue back and since Phoebe had done that I chose to give up her. Prue is supposed to take her place around sunset.   
(Paige's mouth dropped.)  
Paige: Why didn't you tell me? You should have mention something! What time does the sun set?  
Piper: 6:00.  
Paige: What time is it now?  
(Piper looks at her watch.)  
Piper: 5:50. We only have 10 minutes.   
(They both run upstairs to the book and flip through it.)  
Piper: LEO!  
(Leo orbs in and looks at Piper.)  
Leo: Yeah.  
Piper: Could you talk to the Angel of Destiny?  
Leo: Why would I need to talk to him?  
Piper: Cause I kind of told him that I wanted to trade Phoebe for Prue and I don't want to now cause it would be better.  
(Leo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.)  
Piper: What?  
Leo: Once you make a deal with The Angel of Destiny, you can't break it. So you have to have Prue. Also I know you did that cause I was watching you. Sorry. Also the Elders saw you too. Their sending Prue back any second now through the door.  
(Phoebe shimmered in and looked at her sisters.)  
Phoebe: I love you guys.  
(The black clothes Phoebe was wearing disappeared and the old clothes came on her. She smiled and Shaks (the demon that killed Prue) came out and threw an energy ball at her. Phoebe burnt up and screamed.)  
Piper: PHOEBE!  
(Piper watched as her younger sister burnt to crisp. Shaks looked at the sisters and turned into the Angel of Destiny.)  
Angel of Destiny: There your sister is dead and your new one will be arriving shortly…and no matter what you do you can't get rid of the scratches and any other marks.  
(He glared at Leo.)  
Piper: I changed my mind. I want to keep Phoebe.  
Angel of Destiny: ….  
Paige: You heard us! We want Phoebe!  
(The Angel of Destiny orbed out. A knock is at the door. Piper and Paige look at each other.)  
Piper: That's her.  
(Paige walked to the door and answered it. She opened up the door to see a woman a little older than Piper with black hair. Her hair was messed up and she was burnt all over her body. She was bleeding from her stomach and did not speak at all.)  
Paige: Are you Prue?  
(The girl did not look at the Paige; she just looked at the ground and fell. She was unconscious. Piper walked in and looked at her sisters.)  
Piper: We were tricked.  
Paige: I can see.  
(The Angel of Destiny orbed in and looked at the sisters.)  
Angel of Destiny: Let me guess you want your other sister back?  
(Piper nodded.)  
Paige: Yeah, we want a sister that's actually alive.  
Angel of Destiny: Okay. Just hold on.  
(The Angel of Destiny put his hands in the air and closed his eyes.)  
Angel of Destiny: The deed has been done.  
(The Angel of Destiny snapped his fingers and Phoebe appeared in Prue's spot.)  
Piper: Can we heal her?  
(He nodded and orbed out.)  
Piper: LEO!  
(Leo orbed in and sighed.)  
Leo: Piper, you heard The Angel of Destiny. We can't heal Prue.  
Paige: Correction. He said we couldn't heal Prue. Not Phoebe.  
(Leo looked at his sister-in-law with a confused face.)  
Piper: Its Phoebe!  
Leo: But how?  
Paige: The Angel of Destiny changed her back. Now heal her!  
(Leo healed Phoebe and waited for a response. Finally, Phoebe's eyes opened.)  
Phoebe: Am I in heaven or hell?  
(Leo helped pick her up. She looked at her older sister.)   
Phoebe: I must be in hell.  
(Phoebe ran up the stairs to her room and locked it.)  
Piper: What's the point of having a sister come back from the dead and having her hate you.  
Leo: She doesn't hate you.  
Piper: Yes she does and you can't change that.  
(In Phoebe's room. She is crying, she gets up and crawls out her window to her car. At the penthouse, Cole is eating Chinese food on the couch. He hears the elevator open up Phoebe is standing there. She walks over to Cole and kisses him.)  
Cole: I thought we weren't talking to each other.  
Phoebe: This isn't talking.  
(She kisses him again and he picks her up. At P3 later that night, Avril Lavigne is playing "Naked". They show Phoebe and Cole kissing in bed with the song playing.)  
  
I wake up in the morning  
put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes  
  
Then you came around me  
the walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
You've made me trust  
  
I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right  
  
Trying to remember   
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had  
Someone like you  
To help me fit  
In my skin  
  
I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right 


End file.
